Albus and Scorpius
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: Al and Scorpius have been dating for a while. They decided Scor is finally going to have to meet the Potters and Weasleys.


**HOLA! AND IT'S ME AGAIN! This is yet another story for the** _ **Potions Class Challenge.**_ **Doxycide – Write a story that takes place at Grimmauld Place. This going to be a bit random and probably not my best but I don't know yet! :/ Oh and if you hadn't realised, this contains a bit of slash…**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Well, not everything in the world…**

 **Enjoy!**

… **.**

Al had been dreading this day for a while. He was terrified.

He knew his family didn't care that he was gay, but he wouldn't be surprised if some of them were shocked when they saw exactly who he was dating. None of them knew yet.

All he had told his mum was that he had a boyfriend. And, being a Potter and Weasley, the chances were, all of his family would show up to threaten Scorpius.

Scorpius was trying to act laid back, but Al knew he was scared inside too. After having dinner and being introduced to Al's parents and family, it wouldn't be that long before Draco found out and demanded to meet his son's boyfriend.

But today was the day and they both steeled their nerves. Al got out his key and opened the door to Grimmauld Place.

"Mum! It's me!"

Al heard a crash and hurrying footsteps. Oh God, his mum must have been waiting for him for hours.

Ginny emerged from the kitchen, smiling excitedly. She froze for a second when she saw Scorpius. Then her smile came back in full force, even brighter than before. She looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. This was not the reaction Al had been expecting, but at least it could've been worse.

"Al! It's good to see you!" She gave him a hug then turned to Scorpius and held out her hand. "I'm Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you." Scorpius looked confused, innocent, polite and terrified all at once and Al tried to stifle a laugh. His boyfriend was so adorable.

"Come through to the kitchen. Dinner's just about ready."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." Scorpius gave Ginny his most charming smile, but when she turned around to head into the kitchen, he glared at his laughing boyfriend.

Al winked and followed his mum. The first person they saw was Lily, who had known that Scorpius was the guy coming. She smirked at the boys.

The next person they saw was James, who smiled encouragingly at Al, and then narrowed his eyes at Scorpius. Al knew that James still didn't trust Scorpius. He had foreseen that James would take the longest to convince that Scorpius was nothing like his father, so had introduced Scorpius to James before anyone else. He had foreseen correctly, because even after having known Scorpius for about 8 months, James was still a bit wary of him.

They entered the kitchen, where Al knew his father would be. This was one of the reactions Al was most worried about. What would his father say?

When Harry got his first glimpse of Scorpius, he did the same thing Ginny had done and froze for a few seconds. Then a grin started tugging at his mouth. Then he snorted. Soon he was bent over laughing heartily, not showing any sign of stopping soon.

Then Al heard another chuckle. He looked over to the corner of the room to find his Uncle Ron staring gobsmacked at Scorpius, completely paralysed and Hermione at his side at his side, grinning and giggling.

Next to them was Hugo, who gave Al an encouraging thumbs up and Rose who gave them the same knowing smirk Lily had.

Al was immediately suspicious. How many more of his family were her?

He gave them the famous Potter glare, which he had been working on since the first time he saw his dad use it, and the family smiled sheepishly. They moved out of the way and Al groaned. Standing behind them was the whole Weasley Clan. As in the _whole_ Weasley Clan.

Fred and Roxanne and Molly and Lucy and Louis and Domonique and Victoire and Teddy. They were all laughing, grinning at him or, in the case of Molly, just looking extremely confused.

And that was just the first row.

Behind them were all their parents; Bill and Fleur and Charlie and Percy and Audrey and George and Angelina and even Molly and Arthur in the back.

Then there were all of the honorary family members; his godfather Neville, and Luna and Rolf and Lorcan and Lysander, and Neville's wife Hannah holding baby Wilf. Even Kingsley was here. Al could only imagine what Scorpius was thinking when he realised that the minister was here to see who Al's boyfriend was. All of Al's family was here.

And they were all staring at him and Scorpius. Scorpius looked terrified. Al reached out and squeezed his hand, which drew everyone's eyes to their hands.

Scorpius made to drop Al's hand but Al held on to it and pulled Scorpius forward.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."

There was a long silence, and then Scorpius broke it with a small wave and a tentative "hi."

Everybody immediately smiled and waved back or said "hello!"

"Well," Harry's voice broke in and Al had never been more grateful to his father. "You all best be off. Ginny didn't make enough dinner for all of you!"

All of the visitors laughed, and one by one made their way into the fireplace to floo out, each with a "Bye Al. Nice to meet you Scorpius!" or a wave.

"Well…" said Scorpius slowly. "Your family seems nice."

Al grinned wickedly. "Wait until they start all of the overprotective 'if you hurt Al, I'll kill you.' threats."

Scorpius went pale.


End file.
